


The best man

by DrWhiteFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Evan Rosier, Alpha James Potter, Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Alpha Orion Black, Alpha Rabastan Black, Alpha Rodolphus Lestrange, Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha Tom Riddle, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Beta Barty Crouch Jr, Beta Bellatrix Lestrange, M/M, Multi, Omega Lily Evans, Omega Narcissia Malfoy, Omega Regulus Black, Omega Remus Lupin, Omega Walburga Black, Regulus Black Lives, Tom Riddle exists, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, everybody is happy, happiness with angst ending, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhiteFox/pseuds/DrWhiteFox
Summary: It was a typical morning for Sirius when he got an invitation from his mother about his brother's wedding. Though surprised and hurt, it was exciting news for Sirius, not just him but also Lupin. Until of course he meets the groom.Snape
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Alphard Black/Tom Riddle, Alphard Black/Voldemort, Bartemius Crouch Jr. & Regulus Black & Evan Rosier, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Past Regulus Black/ Barty Crouch jr, Past Regulus Black/Evan Rosier, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 29
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo~ this my first fan fiction on Harry Potter universe. I may go dumb and forgot some important lore or chant or spell. So pls correct my mistakes. Thank you.

The morning breakfast was taunted with an unexpected owl delivery from his mother. For almost five years he hadn't communicated with her, Sirius was reluctant to take the letter. But he did it anyway as he was curious to know what she had to say, expect the curses and insults she was going to throw at him.

Taking the paper with fancy writing on it, Sirius ripped the paper off. With hoot, the family owl flies away gracefully.

"Hey, Remus look at this!" He said Lupin peaked on top of his Daily Profit. Eye glitters curiously at the letter. "Mmm weird to suddenly send a letter after five years, what she wants?" Said Lupin. Sneered Sirius was nervous to read the letter.

* * *

**_Dear Sirius Orion Black._ **

**_As you know by now, that you're brother, Regulus, have been affectionate with Severus-Snape Prince for four years and I'm happy to inform you that your brother is marrying next week. As much as I despise you, your brother insists on me to give you the wedding invitation. This is the one chance in a lifetime, after two centuries Black and Prince are finally united again. Your families, all of them. Yes, even some, likes of you will be there. So do not disappoint._ **

**_Be there!_ **

**_Sincerely Walburga Black. Your mother._ **

* * *

The last bit of statement sounds like a threat as he lowered the letter down. His brother is going to be married off. No one another than his childhood laughing stock Snape. Without turning his head, he looked at Remus who was waiting for some outburst from Sirius which he is gladly not going to. He swiftly handed the paper up to Lupin who confusingly took it.

"Ohh!" He said, smiling.

  
"Oh" Lupin's tone darkened as he finished reading it. Then he eyed Sirius with suspicion and caution.

  
"What are you thinking?" Asked Lupin.

Sirius who didn't even have the time and energy to think anything, he innocently smiled at his lover and got up. "I cannot believe my baby brother married a bloke who he knows I hate no matter what," Sirius said, unable to comprehend what he had read minutes ago.

"It just kind of sick joke. It has to be!" Swinging his hand around, Sirius let out an angry groan. Lupin, who was thinking through the situation.

"Sirius maybe you should, I don't know reply the letter." He said Sirius glares at him, basically saying his mother is not asking for some witty reply from his disowned son. Even she said she was not happy to give him the wedding invitation. It only because Regulus asked her to. Probably begged! And it was weird the fact that his dear old mother agrees to this.

"I want to know how I didn't see this! It says they been together for four years. I should have seen them together at some point in Hogwarts." Again screaming Sirius slouched down on wooden chair once he had occupied before. Lupin rolled his eyes "remember that we were in different houses. There's no way we could have known." Drinking his black coffee, Lupin calms Sirius down and being too reason with him.

"At least your invited to his wedding!" Smiling Lupin tried to lift the mood. But it was only darkening for the man.

  
Sirius rubbed his face with his hand "Merlin's beard I'm going to face Snape, I don't think I can hold myself! I wonder if Andromeda will be there!" He asked himself. He was disowned, good for nothing, useless son of the most ancient and noble house of Black. But he would go and witness his brothers happiest day by being present rather knowing he could never see his brother smile. So it means he must swallow down his hatred towards Snape.

Just thinking about it boiled his blood. How could someone like Regulus chose Snape? Fucking Snape. He had to use something on his baby brother, or else no one could stay with that greasy haired arsehole, let alone marry that creep.

"Uuggh moony I hate it, why could he agree to this. No! How could they agree to this? I thought they were all about blood purity and shit" barked Sirius. Furrowed Lupin gives him a confused look "they?"

"My parents! What were they thinking? Merlin's beard. Jesus Christ!" He let out an exhausted yet excited gasp. Lupin grinned at him.  
"I bet Jesus could have been Hufflepuff if he had been in Hogwarts" Lupin once again tried to lighten the mood but failed miserably.

"Nah screw it I'm stopping this." He got up and stormed upstairs followed by Lupin, who was strangely quiet.

"Why aren't you stopping me!" Asked Sirius  
"Because I know you can't. You love your brother too much to do that!" Smiling Lupin grasped his hand "again, maybe you should return a reply, who knows maybe Regulus is waiting for it."

"You can't be joking?" Sirius hissed not wanting to look back at Remus's worried or intellectual face. Without saying a word, Sirius decided to turn to his animagus form. A big black dog sulks as it went to their bedroom.

"Ohh don't be a baby! You know one way another your brother would be married off. It just that whoever he married to was Snape and you just happened to hate him." Lupin said, scratching behind the big black dog's ear. It happily whines, but only to growl and then crawled under their bed.

“Sirius, please it is your only chance to reconnect with brother. It may be a stretch but at least try, even if he won’t, he still invited you to his wedding.” Weakly Lupin smiled waving Sirius to get out of under the bed. Reluctantly Sirius whines, licking Lupin’s hand.

“Ohhh, you big baby. Don’t worry if you can’t write a letter. I will”

The dog bark sadly. Lupin once again petted him, reassuring his lover. Once Lupin went downstairs leaving Sirius to contemplate what kind situation he was about put himself into, he knows this was going to end very well.

Very well, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sev and Regulus plans their wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo~ switching my focus to other side, i never thought i could enjoy writing these two so much. They just enjoyable to write from there respective. But heads up though, i’m not english speaker and i’m still developing my grammar. I’m currently on my IELTS level. And i’m trying hard. So there’s might be grammatical issue.

Lupin sends the letter as he promised. Happily smiling, he called Sirius, only to hear a bark. He is getting too fed up with his boyfriend, and the full moon right around the corner.

He had asked when will the wedding happen, and until then he and Sirius got to plan and replan a lot of their schedule.  
"Sirius come down here! We didn't even finish our breakfast."

* * *

  
Regulus hoped to get an angry letter from his brother, but he only got a letter from Mr. werewolf congratulating him.

  
"Sev, the werewolf sends us a letter! He asks when will the wedding happen and where? Funny we didn't even plan it yet." He said, turning around to see his fiancée sitting in leather couch reading. Severus dropped his book on his lap and placed his glasses on the table beside him.

"You were hoping to have them plan your wedding," Severus said, Regulus without a word gently took his book and hopped on his lap. "It's you're wedding too, dummy. I know you hate them, but it's been two years since you saw them. Maybe they changed!" Optimistic Regulus kissed Severus's forehead.

"heh, your brother probably the most that changed!" Said Severus bitterly. Regulus stared down on him with love.  
"Ok ok, I know what they did to you and to be honest I'm still hadn't gotten over the fact that you spend most of your time in the seventh year in the hospital wing. It was unfair, I admit. But maybe its time to make amends, and if I could I try and reconnect with Sirius!" By saying that Regulus hit a nerve with Sev. As Sev angrily huffed.

"Aww you adorable, you know that?" Regulus squeaked as he pinched Sev's two cheeks. Severus gently returns Severus the kissing him in his mouth which earned a cute moan from the younger man.

"Just promise me to keep any of them away from me. Or else I might blow one of Marauders head wide open." He said, Reg made a horrified gasp then chuckled. " you can do that, but I don't think you will do that!" Mumbling Severus unintentionally pushes Regulus off of himself. Still bitter about having to invite his literal nightmares in his happiest day. He knows in his bones that it will end up in the horrible note.

"Still, I don't know. I don't want them there? I just, and also how do you know your brother will come. He was nothing but vicious to you for the whole three years. I'm not trying to throw a bone. I just don't feel comfortable having their eyes on me, knowing they used to make my life miserable in place I should have been the happiest" Regulus won't lie, his brother and his friends made life hell for Sev and him. Thou it was a miracle they weren't able to know their relationship for almost 4 years. Or else Sirius might not have left them alone, who knows he may even try to kill Sev if he has had known.

"Love! I'm sorry, maybe I should tell them not to come." All he wanted was to see his brother at his and maybe make amends, but at the same time he doesn't wish to Sev to mad at him or better word fearing their own quest at their own wedding.

"What? No! it Doesn't matter who they are its rude to kick them out, when we already invited them" said Sev still grumpy, inside Reg chest just bust open. Regulus love and hate this particular side of him. It made their mood downgrade, but at the same time, he was adorable.

"You mean it?" Smiling and hopeful, he kissed Sev in the cheek, Sev momentarily smiled and then kissed Red in the mouth passionately.  
Regulus was happy to stay this way as they both were not sexually close, yet it means that they hadn't had sex yet. And Regulus was dying to have it.

Of course, their intimate moment was cut short by someone knocking on the door.

Quickly both fixed their clothing "just wait!" Sev said, causing Reg's face to heat up.

"Come in!"

The door swing open, entering the room, his uncle Alphard's husband Tom Riddle or Tom Black now greeted them. Reg always wondered how his uncle known him or even befriend and marry him. Though his uncle was a Slytherin and so was Tom. It made sense, even though he was one year younger than Alphard.

With teasing grin "did I interrupted something? It would be a shame." Said Tom, standing as he stare between Severus and Regulus.  
"No it fine. Do you need something from us. I don't think you were looking for your husband!" Gesturing Tom to sit Sev pushed a chair for the older closer to the coffee table. While Reg decides he should make a tea. Leaving the room.

* * *

  
"What do you need?" Severus had already gotten used to the older man continually wanting something, especially in the potions. He never asked him what those for are, but he had guessed it maybe betide to him looking more and more younger in each passing day along with Alphard. He assumed he was the reason they still have their youthful spirit intact.

"First of all, the potion you made for us worked fabulously. I appreciate what you did for us!" Said Tom. Then he looked serious as he started to examine the book he was reading. "Is there any way you can make a potion that can heal someone's pistol?" Tom looked worried, he couldn't resist showing his shocked face as mustered up a fake smile.

"Umm maybe. I never thought anyone would need it, so...no? Though if they do need one, I don't think i can regrow something that is completely gone. But at least some small portion did live i think i can heal it." Tom shifted his gaze sadly.

"Well, I need it for Anna. You know her." He said. Sev thinks for a moment. "Maybe I might need to examine her before making any diagnosis and rash decision." He explained, the door swings open as Regulus enters the room with three cups of tea. One was black sugar tea, Tom's favourite.

He was giving two of them their own Tom thanks him. "Ahh well, Severus! I will tell her to come and talk to you. She and her Alpha had been having trouble." He said while sipping his tea.  
"Oh what you two been talking about?" Regulus asked eyeing both men curiously. "Ohh we were talking about Anna, my younger daughter, she's been having problem with bearing a child. I'm quite worried about her. Even though shes a Beta, she's still a woman." Worried Tom once again took a big gulp from his tea which made Sev hiss.

Tom Riddle is a scary man; he was powerful and had hidden darkness. Suppose he hadn’t married to Alphard, what kind of person he would have become. Mighty wizard. So it was jarring to see him this worried and anxious.

“You don’t have to worry. I’ll try everything I can to heal Anna.” Severus promised, Tom genuinely smiled. Then suddenly Reg made a small cute sound behind Sev as both men looked up.

“Wait for a second! Mr Riddle, I need to give you something.” He said, leaving Severus’s side and started to rummage Sev’s desc. Then pulled out his wedding plan.

“Sir? It may be crazy to ask, and you had only planned a wedding for your daughter. Could you do the honer and-“ Tom cuts him off mid-sentence and smiled “i would love to! Don’t worry, both of you will have the best day of your life, perfect in a way that you cannot even imagine!” Beaming Regulus hugged Tom behind. At that moment, Severus fell in love with him even more.

After their conversation finished, Tom left, leaving Severus and Regulus alone once again.

“I cannot believe you actually did that, Regulus.” He said bewildered. Regulus chuckled, “Well, you didn’t seem to happy about Sirius planning out a wedding, so I thought I would give it to someone who could act more professionally. And to be honest, I think I did the right thing!” Smiling Severus kissed Regulus. It was a beautiful blissful moment, as both cut off from the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Tom Riddle~~ i found out that Alphard is one year older than our Voldy here. Tom’s origin is the same. But his school years are not. I think out Voldy needed love in his year where he most needed and Alphard was there every step he take. Our boy , Alphard fell in love with him. And started to stalk him everywhere he go. Even if Tom rejected him. To me that was the turning point for Tom away from becoming Voldy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching things again. This time Liliah. This chapter was short, and i been hitting writer block I hate it. Ughh why brain? Why?

The full moon had come and gone as usual. This time, Lupin didn't end up scaring himself because he doesn't need that right now.  
When the letter from Regulus came, Lupin felt a gush of excitement filled his chest. He has never been in weddings before, expected Lily and James's. He has never been in any fancy events, and no one invited him, those who did was only James and Lily. Their wedding was incredible, and he had a fun time being there, but he still felt out of place.

Though he felt as he doesn't belong in any place, Hogwarts was the only place he felt belong to. The place was a haven for him.

While sitting beside the window, Sirius flopped beside him and groans. With a huff of annoyance, he looks at his lover "what is it this time?"

"I have been thinking! Why in the world did my parents agree to this... this wedding? And I figure it out!" He said, smiling there was a glimmer of excitement and his childhood prankster side of him. "They're doing this to get to me! Remember, they never approve of us. Because you were half-blood and shit. And yet here they are giving their only son and heir to another half-blood without a doubt. It's not fair" said Sirius, Lupin was getting tired of his constant complaining and whining. He just came out of the full moon. And was in pain. He wants some quiet.

"Remuuuuusss~ come on say something," said Sirius. Lupin was not in the mood, so he just tossed the younger Black's letter to the older Black and decided to drift off up to the sky through the window.

Staring at it, he wondered what Lily would say in this situation. He already heard Sirius's. He knows they had been friends once. Lily and SnHet, he always was weirded out by how fast she let him go. He knew the weight of the word 'Mudblood' and how much it affects some people and know it was an accidental word that slips out in the heat of emotion. And not to mention it was because of them that Lily and Snape were no longer friends. But still, she just let him go. And she had never talked to him. Shaking his head, he returned his mind to the ground and shifted his gaze back at Sirius. He was staring at the letter intensely. Lupin did not finish the letter; the words appeared as nothing but black dots. He hated the first three days after the full moon.

"What is it?" He asked when Sirius is in deep thoughts he tented to frown. "Ughh never mind! Said Sirius "I couldn't have to come if I don't want to," he said, throwing the paper into the trash can.

"Sirius don't be grumpy. He probably thought you would start hating on Snape, the moment you saw him." He said, and Sirius smiled "I will. He just has that laughable face! I mean come on Lupin, have you ever seen him" chuckling Sirius placed his head on his lap. Remus was still feeling light-headed. But thankfully Sirius had fallen silent.

"You know, if you are not feeling well, maybe we should go St. Mungo!" Sirius was worried no wonder. Of course, he was worried. "I don't think so! I need sleep" he said, leaning his head back a bit, and a moment later he drifting off to sleep.

* * *

  
After days of looking after Harry, she finally got a time for herself, when her son slept silently.

While sitting in comfortable cushions chair, gazing at the outside world, she spotted a small owl... no a giant eagle with the most gourmet and rich looking animal she had ever seen. She was holding a letter. With reflex, she got up and greeted the eagle. It landed on her coffee table gracefully.

Taking the letter carefully, she opened it.

**_To: Lily Evans Potter_ **

**_It's me, Severus. I know I haven't talked to for years now, and I know you have completely cut me out of your life. I understand that you have your own extraordinary life. I heard you had a son. Congratulations, I know in my deepest heart you will be a great mother._ **   
**_I just wanted to tell you that I'm marrying. Well, we haven't planned it yet, but we already asked someone. Don't worry Regulus is the most beautiful person ever... oh yeah. I haven't told you, I'm marrying Regulus. Sirius knows._ **

**_There's so much I wanted to tell you, but I don't think you want to hear those._ **   
**_I wanted to ask you whenever you can come to our wedding. Everyone is coming, even Sirius. I'm not going to ask you to come. You don't have to._ **

**_Once again, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it._ **

**_Sincerely_ **

**_Severus Snape Prince_ **

Lily gape at the letter she was holding, never in her, she expected a letter from Severus, directly from him. She hadn't even held a conversation with him for almost five or six years. She had lost count how many time she stared at the Slytherin table longingly. At the same time, Sev talked happily with other of his Slytherin friends. Why should she be bitter about what happened? she was just one those 'dirty little Mudbloods' anyway. If she was his best friend, he shouldn't have called her that. The pit of anger and resentment overwhelmed her.

"Lily I'm home!!" Booming of James' voice snapped Lily from her train of thoughts. She quickly rips the letter and throws in the trash.  
“Ohh you’re here,” she said as she pays the eagle with knuts only for it to look at her with most horrible glare and flys away. James sees it fly away.

“What was that? What did it deliver” he asked.  
“Ohh its nothing.” She said, James, hummed and then left her as he went upstairs to check on Harry.

With a huff, she drops down on her chair. Silently she stares at the trash can where she throws the letter. She looked at it for almost ten minutes until her doing suddenly dawned on her. She panicked and jumped at the trash can find the pieces of the letter and mend it together with magic.

“Oh, god. What am I doing?” She said as she holds the letter against her chest. Severus had invited her to his wedding and yet she didn’t.

The pain of guilt and resentment was such a different emotion, yet felt so similar.

Getting up, she runs upstairs to Harry and James to tell him the news. She hopes he understands.


	4. Chapter 4 : Hogwarts days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this came out quite earlier than I intended. But hey new chapter!!

Severus was livid of fear and quilt as he approaches the Gryffindor tower standing in front of the fat lady's portrait. She looked at him, then sneered. Severus had asked Lily via by letter to meet him at the room of requirement, the day after the incident involving him calling her 'Mudblood' but she never came. So he sends another letter telling her, he'll be waiting for her outside of their shared room. As a perfect, he moved around the halls of Hogwarts without causing their house points.

When Lily cane out of the fat lady, it did not end well as the omega just left him, disappearing behind the fat lady. Almost in bring of tear, he reluctantly leaves the Gryffindor tower. He was attacked by James Potter and his two dumb brutes in a midway around the Hufflepuff common room area. Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. The dumb fat Beta and arrogant Alpha.

"Look who we have here. Snivellus!" Said Sirius mockingly. James was smirking as he flashes his prefect badge.

"Leave me be. I'm not in the mood today" sneered Severus.  
"Ohh really. Then why are you skulking around the Gryffindor tower in the middle of the night." James said getting behind him, while Sirius and Peter stand in front.

"I'm a Prefect, and It's not even your damn business!" He snapped, which ended up earning him a hard punch in the face. He can feel the warm wetness of his blood dripping from his nose as stumbles back against Potter. James holds him enabling him to move away.

"Were not done yet! After that little stunt, you pulled two days ago. Lily's not talking any of us. Especially me" said James "you're gonna pay!" Sirius cracked his knuckles then landed a harsh punch to his stomach. He hadn't been punched in the gut since he was around twelve when he and his mom lived with their drunken father. It was almost felt as though he was back at the Spinner end.

"It not my fault that you're unlikeable in Lily's eyes. But hey at least it makes two-up us!" he mocks Potter as he prepares for another blow. Sirius's fist crashed into his two ribs, as Potter lets him go. He felt as if the air was sucked out of him; his lungs ached as he drops down on his knees. It hurts like his ribs were broken, which he hoped not.

"I'm not a blood purist like you! Nor I will ever call Lily like that! She's been the only omega I have ever interested in, EVER. You won't take that away from me!" Potter said and kicked him the stomach. "Try and take house point without an air to suck on too!" He said with such a trace of bitterness, and he and his friends left. They left him lying on the stone-cold floor of Hogwarts. His nose is still bleeding, and it felt like there was a bruise forming around the area of his face that Sirius punched.

Disappointment and resentment filled his chest as he silently cried. Why? Why does he have to suffer like this, all the time? Is it what he deserved? Is it because he encouraged his mother to leave his father, and it comes back and bites him. Its been like this ever since he boarded the King's Cross station to Hogwarts when he was eleven.

He wipes the blood with his sleeves and gets up. His ribs painfully sting as he kneeled, sucking the air through his teeth. He couldn't walk, so he stayed that way for a minute. He wasn't worried about the curfew. He is the Slytherin Perfect after all. If anything, he should be patrolling the halls and talking points from houses.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!. Mr Potter" He said, not caring at all. He was already beaten up. He's more than happy to take off fifty points from Gryffindor if he has to, but sadly they won't let the Perfect take more than thirty points to form other houses.

He awkwardly tried to get up, and when he was on his feet, he looked around. No one was there, not even ms—Norris along with her haggard of an idiot Filch.

He cannot return to Slytherin common room beaten up. It will only enrage the pureblood friends of his (aka Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa) to go full-on war with the Gryffindor idiots. Nor he should go to Madam Pomfrey, in fear of his mother sending a howler at Albus Dumbledore. He doesn't want that humiliation. After all his mother, after gaining her magic back, became the fearful woman to cross.

So he decides to cast a simple healing spell on his ever-growing bruise and a probably broken nose. His nose used to look like a hook, but ever since he left the Spinner end and moved to Prince castle, he learned how much he belonged in Slytherin. His popularity almost skyrocketed as he takes on the mantle and name of pure-blood wizarding family. The only downside was that he was friends with a muggleborn who didn't stand well with others. Well, it doesn't matter now.

Satisfied with his healing charm, he made his way back to his standard room. His ribs were still aching bad. Limping back to the standard room he hoped the place was empty, so he won't have to answer many 'worried questions.

But dear god was he wrong. In the middle of the room, Lucius Malfoy alongside with Regulus Black ( his maybe-boyfriend? He doesn't know it yet). Lucius was frowning at him while Regulus looked worried.

"Severus where have you been. I have been waiting for you in almost an hour!" Said Regulus stepping closer to Severus.  
"Well I'm perfect, so I had to patrol, you know" he lied half-heartedly, Lucius only grimaced "yes, only in Slytherin halls, Severus!" Then he paused, Severus silently begged for Lucius not to notice his injuries.

Lucius as sharp as he is quickly stepped closer to him then gently touched his cheek, where Sirius punched. He grimaced suddenly in reflex, which caused Lucius to shift his worried face to emotionless angry face. Everyone feared Lucius impassive angry face.

"Was it Sirius?" Lucius asked, Severus silently cursed himself, he should've practised more on his healing charms. He heard Regulus's angry huff beside him. But he couldn't face him. He doesn't even know if they were even dating.

He took a deep breath or tried to take a breath as he only coughed due to him getting punched in the ribs; it was still painful.

"Umm well I might have a little row with Potter and his friends, and umm your brother might have punched me, two or three times and Potter kicked me in the gut" he was forcing this as he leaves out the fact that he was on his way back from Gryffindor tower to apologise to Lily, which now feels like years ago.  
"That it was going to the hospital wing! And NO!" Lucius said, screaming the last word, leaving no arguments. Severus was tired he doesn't want an unnecessary drama to happen, and he had already taken a point from one of them, which adds a fuel to already raging fire. But he knows he won't get in anywhere when it comes to the elder Slytherin. He is Head boy anyway. So he nodded, reluctantly lets Regulus and Lucius to basically dragging him to Madam Pomfrey. So much not wanting anything!!

When they finally reached their destination, Madam Pomfrey already seemed to be waiting for them. She made a 'tt' sound then ordered Severus to lay down. When he did, Regulus followed through and sat down beside him.

"He won't get away with this!" Said Regulus gritting his teeth as the omega's eyes look menacing. Regulus looked lot like his brother, but the difference was that he looked more like a doll than anything else, and he has blue eyes rather than traditional silver-grey eyes that Black's rocks with.  
"Please don't try anything, Regulus! It will just make everything worse." Sighing, he looked up. Now his mom will know that he has been bullied for almost all the time in his school. He knows she is going to do something. He just hoped it is not something loud and explosive.

"What the hell are you talking about! He's been way outline not just because of you but at home as well. He does things so that he can make a reaction out of his mother. You have no idea how irritating it is to be in the middle of their damn conflict." Said Regulus, then he grasped his hand.

"Sev i'll be by your side no matter what! If Sirius and his idiots try and come any closer, they will be dead meat a three-inch. Thrust me. Everyone is on your side. You have your mother! No ones are going to hurt you!" Said Regulus with a loving voice, he never knows that! No really! He always felt alone when he's in Hogwarts. He looked behind Regulus, Lucius was staring at them with proud eyes, he felt like his chest was about to explode.

"Thanks!" Barely a whisper came out of his lips as Madam Pomfrey tiptoes up to Severus shooing Regulus away. She scanned him with her magic, then gave him a dreamless sleeping potion.

The moment after he took it, his eyelids felt heavy as his head hits the pillow.

Before he could fall sleep Regulus leans on him, smiling "don't worry tomorrow when you wake up! I'll never leave your side" he said as the world turns black around Severus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I MADE A TERRIBLE MISTAKE, I MADE JAMES A PREFECT RATHER THEN LUPIN. I COMPLETELY FORGOT HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE PREFECT. So please ignore last chapters inconsistent.  
> I was planning on releasing this yesterday but yesterday was my 18th birthday. So couldn’t had the time to edit it.

As Severus looked back at his student self, he felt so many resentments in his chest; he wanted to scream. That night in the halls, where Sirius and James beat him. He asked himself why he was still suffering! He now knows why! It's because he deserved everything. Sitting outside in the Prince castle's garden, lovingly gazing at Regulus, he was adoringly having a conversation with Eileen Princes, his mother. At least he had a people to lean into.

* * *

When Severus woke up, his head felt as if someone forcefully stuffed cotton into his skull. He winced as he looked around the nursery, beside him Regulus was sleeping, he looked incredibly peaceful.

"Ohh you wake!" Madam Pomfrey skipped up to him "how are you feeling!" She said while placing a potion on a table beside him. Regulus jumps awake from his slumber. His blue eyes widen, throwing himself to Severus, hugging him.  
"Merlin's beard be careful Black!" said Madam Pomfrey, with her annoying gasp Regulus realised what he did, his face turned crimson, forcing himself away from Severus who felt his face heat up. Tottering at two younger Slytherin's she pushed Severus back to his pillow. And pulled the curtains.

"So Mr Prince! I have questions? Could you be reasonable enough to cooperate?" She said, her tone of voice leaving no sign of 'no' as an answer. So he reluctantly nodded.  
"Good, because I wanna know why you rolled into my nursery with fractured ribs, broken nose and bruised cheeks. Mr Malfoy and Mr Black said it was not their rights to speak for you, so I’m asking! What happened?" He wasn't looking forward to this, and it was far more challenging than he imagined in his head. He looked up to Madam Pomfrey, thinking of something to say, she was and is still fearsome Slytherin. So lying to her was useless.

"I... I had a little rough tackling match with older Black and Potter" he dryly said, Madam Pomfrey huffed, it felt like an insult "I doubt it was little tackle rather than kicking and pounding on a kid who cannot fight back" said Pomfrey, angrily she gets up from her spot and opens the curtains. Regulus was standing there innocently, but he knew better. There was a hint of black madness lurking beneath his blue-sky eyes, threatening to break through and cause havoc.

He knows why that is. It's because of his brother. Once again, his brother hurting Regulus without even realising it.

"You would be released tomorrow morning when I'm done fixing the crack of your ribs, though I think it would be painful. Mr Black, you can leave! I have already informed Professors Sludhorn about Mr Prince's condition!" She said shooing Regulus away; the younger boy looked reluctant. But he weakly sighed and turned around and left.

He felt some relief and empty longing, and his mind was being pulled by an unseen force where Regulus left.

"So, Severus!" The nurse said, "I also have informed your mother" with that his heart sink into the bottom of his stomach. He could not bear to see tomorrow morning, and it wasn't very comfortable to think about what she's going to do. But he was also proud to know his mother has healed enough to make him think she's going to do something, like a howler in someone's way.

————————  
After closing the nursery door, Regulus let out of hold breath he didn't know he was holding. There were so much rage and resentment towards his brother and his lagoons that he felt like he would die. Though it wasn't the first time, he ever felt like that.

"Ohh Mr Black" Professor Riddle was staring down on him brow frowning, his handsome features were still there but was only slightly obscured by his small wrinkles. Though he and his husband been rapidly looking younger in the passing day.

"Hello, Professor!" Regulus said Tom nodded then looked behind him to the nursery door "what were you doing there? Are you alright?" Tom said worriedly.

"Oh no, I was just visiting a friend; he was beaten up quite unfairly," he said dryly. Tom only nodded "I expected it might have been The Gryffindor's?" It was not a question; in fact, it was confirmation. Every body knows that the Marauders hated Severus and everyone knows Severus loathed the Marauders. So Regulus nodded.

The defence against the dark arts teacher then chuckled "well I guess I had to have a small talk with Potter and Sirius, they had been a little handful lately. However, James has been little inactive for a while! With his mischievous pranks due to the house cup! Though it was probably because I told him to watch his back when it comes to quidditch since Gryffindor is going up against Slytherin." He said dryly.

"Yes! We'll try and beat them!" Regulus said darkly, and he knows some way he to get his revenge. Maybe not by hexing but with robbing them of house cup. At least it was something he must do!

“I know you can! Well, I’ll be going now. See you again, Regulus. Stay out of trouble.” Winking Professor Riddle left. Regulus made his leave.

When he reached the great hall, he saw his brother happily talking to his idiots.

Feeling a little frustrated, he quickly made his way to the Slytherin table. Barty Crouch Jr, looked up from his plate of food and widely smiled “uuh Reg, Where have you been?” He asked his voice of tone curious. Reg slouched down on sit only to scolded by Narcissa then begrudgingly straightens his back, sitting like a proper pureblood, he turned to Barty.

“Sev is in the hospital wing, he’ll be out tomorrow morning” he sleepily said, Barty then again smiled, his grin getting wider.

“Oooh, I wonder who was it?” Barty then nodded towards where his brother sits, Regulus shakes his head “I’ll take care of it!” He whispered. Then Barty nodded understanding what he meant.

Barty was one of the first kids to befriend him in his first year as a Slytherin. They barely left each other at all since both of them were first-year, scared of everything. The four years of his school life hadn’t gone by without Barty showing his smug face. Because they were so close, he started to catch feelings for his best mate. Of course, he confessed, and they tried dating for three months, but it didn’t work out well. They thought it was better for them to stay friends. And Regulus know it was for good.

Irritated by his brother, he took one hard bite from his sandwich. Until the swarm of owls starting pouring down on them and dropping their luggage on laps of respected individuals. Then one letter dropped down Sirius.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion around the Gryffindor table as the booming voice Eileen Prince filled the great hall.

 ** _“SIRIUS ORION BLACK AND JAMES POTTER I AM DISGUSTED, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TORMENT MY POOR SON! I HAD IT ENOUGH. I HAVE BEEN HOLDING MY TOUNGE FOR THREE YEARS. IF I HEARD YOU HAVE CAUSED ANY HARM TO MY SON IN ANYWAY, I WILL PERSONALLY COME TO YOUR HOUSE! I DON’T CARE WHAT YOUR PARENTS OR TEACHERS SAY I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!!!_** ** _AND YOU!” The howler gazed at Potter._**  
 ** _“JAMES POTTER YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, YOU'RE A PREFECT, AND YET YOU ABUSED YOUR POWER. I_** ** _F YOU CROSS ANOTHER LINE, I’LL PERSONALLY COME TO HOGWARTS AND HAD YOU BOTH EXPELLED.”_ **The letter then hissed at both Sirius and James then disappeared with a flaming hiss. The halls were hushed, and Regulus pulled his gaze at Dumbledore who startled and yet looking amused at the same time. His eyes were glittering with mischief.  
Sirius and Potter both looked shocked, then Professor McGonagall rushed towards Potter and Sirius and ordered them to her office. Both get up without a word.

Suddenly Barty lets out booming laughter, “ooh my Merlin!! That was amazing, bloody hell. Pew! That was terrific!” Barty told Regulus looking livid; Regulus couldn’t disagree with him. He had enjoyed the event just as same as students sitting on the Slytherin table.

“I’ll have guessed! They will only suffer detention and house points and nothing else” Lucius told Barty. Regulus shoved his whole sandwich to his mouth then bolted out of the halls, Barty was calling out to him, but he doesn’t care, he went back to the Hospital wing to inform what had happened in the great hall.

* * *

  
After the howler incident, Lupin was utterly alone. He walked through the halls of Hogwarts completely unprotected, without his idiot excuse of a friend.

He woke off with the hard case of headache due to full moon closing in. And his headache was dialled up to a hundred because of his prefect duty. Not to mention Potter and Black were in detention for beating up Severus Snape, for whatever fucking reason was that he could not wrap his head around. Nevertheless, he was pissed, tired and angry. The disappointment was a weak word, oh yes it was. The only thing restraining Lupin from brutally strangling the two was Professor Dumbledore, reassuring that they will get what they deserve. But he knew Dumbledore doesn’t want to be at the end of Eileen Prince’s wand.

* * *

  
When Severus heard what had happened, he couldn’t hold his laughter. It felt nice knowing that Potter and Black weren’t invincible than he thought. It was almost reassuring. It would be hilarious to see Li-

His heart barely stopped; he suddenly realised his best friend, was no longer with him. The person who he shared his most pain with was now no longer his friend. She had taken their side. The side that is still tormenting him even when they promised her they weren’t, she grabbed their side.

He understands she had been making excuses for him for so long. But she wasn’t faithful. One word, just one word! She decided he wasn’t worth her time.  
Was he that worthless? Did he deserve the suffering?

Maybe or maybe not! But someone has been staring at him for good long minutes. Severus snapped himself out as he looked up Regulus who was looking rather grumpy.

“It’s not your fault you know,” Regulus told Severus as the younger Slytherin took hold of his arm. “I’m on your side, so does your mother, Lucius, Narcissa, even Barty and Evan are on your side. You’re extraordinary!” Regulus said, his eyes were dreamy, ocean blue eyes were piercing through him, his cheeks red, blushing?

“I love you!” It came out barely a whisper. But Severus have heard it. His chest almost felt full.

Maybe he wasn’t worthless. Perhaps there is someone... no people, his friend and family. His boyfriend is on his side. He isn’t alone.

Hs now just realised how much different Regulus looked compared to his brother. He was an omega. Of course, completely different from his Alpha older brother. But unlike any other Omega, he had seen. Regulus was shining, glowing as if Severus was in a narrow tunnel and his only sight was Regulus, the only out! He is beautiful.

“I— I love you too” finally he now know, they were dating, they are dating. Because he doesn’t need Lily Evans, Severus is worth everything, e worth everything he has right now.

And it’s doesn’t matter what Potter or Sirius says.

He worth Regulus. He worth the omega who was sitting in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes my guy Tom is defense against the dark arts teacher yoo~~
> 
> Though if you like my story, I would appreciate if you write a comment, it lightens my “spirit” and i ended up wanting to write more. But i’m appreciating the kudos, it helps to think that people are reading my story and enjoying it. 
> 
> Thank you ❤️❤️🥰🥰


	6. The Blacks

At Grimmauld Place, in drawing-room. Walburga Black sit in her luxurious cushion chair. Staring at her massive book almost a size of a brick, she was already halfway through, suddenly the house-elf Kreacher apparates beside her bowing as he does.

  
"What is it, Kreacher?" She asked, turning to the next page and not paying any mind to the elf.

  
"Master Arcturus Black has asked Master and Mistress to attend his meeting at that dirty half-blood's Prince Castle. At tomorrow evening!"Said Kreacher bowing, Walburga closed her book in sharp then gently placed it on the coffee table. She knows who the elf was referring to!

"I see! And why did he told you and not by via a letter" she asked, the elf Bowes even further as his nose touching the ground.  
"Kreacher do not know my Mistress, young Master Regulus and his half-blood needed. Kreacher's an aid, but Master Arcturus's entering overlooked Kreacher! He asked Kreacher to tell Mistress about the meeting!" He told Walburga. Walburga ruffly gets up from her sit, Kreacher quickly backs away as he waits for the institution.

"Kreacher! Prepare a nice set of robes for my husband. Then go and prompt the tailor about my dress. I'll be expecting it tomorrow morning, at least!" She sharply said the elf bowed, and with a 'crack' it disappeared. Day wholly ruined, she decided to walk to her husband's office. Without knocking, she burst in, Orion Black looked up to his sturdy, his eyes sharp as he annoyingly dropped his quill.

"The father of you had asked us to intend a meeting at Prince Castle. Probably about Regulus and 'his' wedding!" She said, putting heavy emphasis on the word 'his'. The last heir of the Prince line or not she still despises the boy, he does not know his place in the world, a place amongst the pure-blood community. It took a great deal for Regulus to make them at least consider.

"And why does he want to meet there of all places," said Orion, face emotionless. Walburga throws her hand up the air. "Merlin knows why! That place is a run-down old dump, the only reason for it to haven't crumble down and die is because of that boy" she told Orion. Walburga had already done atrocious things for Regulus and that boy. Asking Sirius, inviting him to the wedding she didn't even want to give blessing to. And yet here she was again, doing something dreadful for that boy again.

"It doesn't matter if that castle is about to collapse! If father ordered us to be there, then we'll be there" he said, returning to work "what the date for us to come then?" Orion asked his wife, Walburga scowled at him "tomorrow evening" she said, Orion grimaced then looked up.  
"Then you better behave yourself when we're at it! It doesn't matter you hate or love the boy; we want to look as best we could in front of the Lord and Lady Prince!" He said Walburga sneered at her husband then sharply turned to leave as she swings the door hard enough for the dust to fall on top of Orion's head.

* * *

As the night begins, Regulus became even more restless and nauseous. He knows his half of Black family doesn't prove of him marrying a half-blood. But it was also an implication of sending their only male omega, to dying clan. Well only as in second to only male omega.  
Though It didn't matter anymore of what they think, Regulus was happy with Severus by his side. So no matter what others think, he was always obedient little Regulus, who want nothing but approval. But all the permission he needed was to get out of his brother's shadow. That was what all he asked for.

"Reg their here!" Severus peeked behind the door as Regulus nodded from where he stood—checking himself in the mirror last time—walking out the door.

When he entered the castle's main hall, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Alphard, Druella, Cygnus were there, and there's no indication of his parents. He guessed they were running late. His grandfather nowhere to be seen.

"Reg you ok!" Said Severus behind him, grasping his shoulder. He gulped then nodded.

"Regulus! My favourite cousin!" Narcissa runs up to him, as Severus backs away. Hugging his older cousin, Regulus felt tad bit flustered by it. Nevertheless, he returned the small generous gesture. "Narcissa what a pleasure! Where's Draco?" He asked, looking behind her for a blond little git.

She giggled "ohh his with his father, Lucius is taking care of him. He never had time for his son, so today I'm forcing his hand. I told him it was the Black only meeting which it is!" She swiftly said, smiling.

"I'm sorry, I had to be the one!"

"Ohh no, Regulus I think that Severus is perfect for you, you changed him, changed him form someone who constantly sulks over that muggleborn into someone's who's independent and strong." He felt his face heat up as Narcissa pinched his cheeks, Bella was standing behind her sister, seemingly glaring at both of them.

"Hey, Bella!" Regulus wasn't thrilled about Bellatrix being there, especially when it comes with him marrying half-blood. She was the most against it, more than his parents which startled him beyond. It kind of hurt, his parent, had always paid less attention to him since he was born, it was surprising when they cared less.

"Regulus, I wonder why our grandad of ours asked us to come here of all places." She said her gaze was drawn behind him. He knows who she was looking at, and he can hear Severus talking to Narcissa.  
"Bella please keep your mouth shut! I don't want things to get ugly! After all your in my castle" he glared at her as a warning, Bella seems to enjoy his little fit as she gritted her teeth revealing yellowish teeth. Though he was intimidated by her smile, he didn't falter.  
"Don't worry dear cousin, Severus, at least for half-blood, is worthy for our precious little Black omega." She said, slapping his cheeks in anger.

Regulus greeted his uncle and aunt, as his parent still hadn't arrived yet.  
"Regulus! Your parents seem to be late! Isn't it the first time" with the voice of amusement Cygnus stretched his to shake, which he gladly replied?  
"Uncle! they probably have something to do, how about you get inside, Severus will show you the dining room, i'll wait for my parent," he told Cygnus, his wife was looking around the main hall of the castle, the main entrance was barely the front door of an average house. When the first step foot inside the court, he felt as though he was back in the 13th century.

"Well, then! I'll be glad" Cygnus nodded, and his wife followed. Before he could release his breath, Cygnus turned around "ohh yes Regulus where is Lord and Lady Prince? Are they not around?" He asked him. Regulus holds the urge to shrug.

"Well, why don't you ask Severus he's the one knows where his grandparents and his mother are. The castle is quite big." He said, making his way outside of the castle.

The castle was old, old as Hogwarts, maybe older. He wondered how many histories it holds beneath itself. The Prince's were no strangers to dark magic, and there was a rumour about the Prince's once had had a torture dungeon beneath its foundation and had been sealed to hide their dark past. Regulus, in some way, believes it, so is Severus. They never questioned the weird artefacts around the castle, since they someway of the castle's past.

"Regulus!" Voice of Walburga Black interrupted his train of thoughts as he looked over. His father and mother finally came.

"You came, everybody was waiting for you!" He said, gesturing his parents to the castle. Orion scowled his wife "I told you to leave the dress, the tailor himself said it was supposed to be ready about a month, because of your foolish tantrums we were late!" He told his wife angrily, Walburga sneered "why could it be my fault, I had already told that good for nothing scum to finish my dress this morning and yet" Her word was cut short by Arcturus Black entering, he standing between Eileen Prince and her parent, Severus saws him entering with own parent as he quickly shuffled down to meet his Orion and Walburga.

"Mr and Mrs Black, it is generous of you to come here finally!" He said smiling, but Regulus can see his alpha was a tad bit nervous. He won't lie, he was too.

"Thank you for your generosity Lord and Lady Prince, Eileen!" Said Arcturus, then waves sharply at all of them to follow him, everyone moves expect the Prince's.  
"I should go with you!" Severus suggested, but Regulus shakes his head "No! Remember Black's only" then The omega winked at his Alpha.  
Leaving Severus with his family as he went to another room with his own.


	7. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry guys for making you wait for long time.

As the Christmas holiday ended the last year so begins the new. Regulus has been official dating Severus for one and a half year. Though they kept it secret in case of Sirius shaped giant explosion irrupt in the halls of Hogwarts.

Regulus and Severus both parted their ways, moment they stepped out of the train, though they were reluctant. Severus run-up to his mother, who was waiting for him. Smiling, her gaze landed on him, Regulus freeze. From afar she gave him a kind smile then left.

When he turned around, he saw Evan Rosier with his father seems to be speaking, tensely. He looked for his parent around the station. They weren't there.

"Reg!" He jumped from the sudden voice.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Reg" said Evan looking uncomfortable. Holding his chest, trying to calm his speeding heart. "Jeez Rosier, I almost had a heart attack, what's up?" He said Evan's cheek went crimson.

"Umm your parents aren't in England, they're in France!" He told Regulus, his heart dropped but also hopeful.  
"I'm going to be spending my holiday with your family, aren't I?" The realisation hit Regulus. He's going to spend his holiday with Rosier's, Evan's parents adore him a lot. They do that because of the political reasons, and he was the only heir left after Sirius ran away. And because he was an omega.

"Yeah, sure! That would be cool!" He said, smiling, Evan nodded eagerly. "Come on, and the father is waiting!" He got hold of Regulus's hand then dragged him towards his father.

* * *

The Rosier mansion was still welcoming as ever. Evan's mother kissed his two cheeks gently then sent him to his room which he was going to spend time during the holiday.

The dinner quickly came as three Rosier's and Regulus sits down on the gourmet table. And he secretly feeds the house-elves under the table.

"So we have been talking to your parents, Regulus!" Said Mr Rosier Regulus frowns as he looks at Evan questioning what his parents are about to say. "Ohh don't worry! We were talking about an arranged marriage between our son and you!" Said Mrs Rosier laughing, Evan shot him terrified look.

"But... Father! You should have talked to us before concluding!" Evan said, slamming his hand on the table. "Reg tell them!" Regulus froze. He cannot talk to them the unfriendly way. Or else his parents would probably punish him.

"Well, uh..." Regulus said taunting the family was staring at him. Evan was helplessly gritting his teeth.

  
"Well..."

  
"Regulus has a boyfriend!" Evan said suddenly.

  
Regulus gaped at the other boy. Glaring at him, Evan darted his eyes away from his friend.

"Ohh really! Well, I hope its one-off thing! Thou I admit, it wasn't prudent of us to gloss over both of your feelings. But no hard feelings, right Regulus?" Said Mrs Rosier modulated. Reg uncontrollably nodded, "right!" Like always, Regulus showed his feelings and had gone by the flow his parents and others pushed him. He hated summer and holidays breaks. Whenever he returns home, it means he has no control over his life. The only place he had felt free, composed, and healthy was at Hogwarts with his sweet precious Severus.

When the dinner finally finished, he and Evan quickly headed out to the garden. He and Rosier both waited for Barty to come while playing explosive snap. After five rounds of game and three wins, Barty finally let himself shown by jumping on both of them. They were making their clothes dirty.

"Soo~ how is it going on at your home, Barty?" Asked Evan as he jumps on his feet, dusting his pants. Barty's face is gone grim. "Eh, father of mine is still an arsehole! What should I say more!" Regulus had noted that he could see a glimpse of the bruise on his cheeks though faded, it was visible, by the expression from Evan, he probably guessed what happened.

"You don't have to go home all the time! You can stay here! I don't think Mr Crouch will impose" Said Evan, Barty chuckles "aww come on we have like one year ahead of us! I can hold on enough! I make sure my old man sees what I did! I'll make sure I take every course every lesson since the third year. It's been working!" Barty said eye wide. Regulus do remember seeing Barty less and less in the third and fifth year. Now he looked calmed down and quite happy. And dare he say, saner.

"Well Barty, make sure care of yourself! Anyway, you have no idea what my parents asked us about!" Evan said, smiling. Amused and interested Barty looked at Regulus happily. Regulus shrugged. "Eh! His parents told us that they made an arranged marriage between us." Regulus said grimacing. Barty made a face that indicates his disgust.

"Wait aren't you and Prince dating?" Said Barty oblivious. Regulus made a choking sound and Evan barked out laughing. "How in the world both of you know I was dating Severus?" He said, his voice cracking of embarrassment.

"Aw come on Reg isn't it obvious! You have been almost inseparable of Snape! You barely hang out with us last year" said Barty hurt in his voice.

He did forget about his two best friends during his affair with Sev. Though now he thinks about he did abandon his friends in dire needs. But Evan and Barty are tough blokes.

"Sorry! I was obsessed with him for a while!" He said bristling, as he rips the grass.

"Well, at least you got him! Yes?" Said Evan intrigued. Regulus nasally nodded, smiling.  
Barty screamed orotundly "that's the man! Good job" he ruffled Regulus's head laughing. He pushed his friend away but Barty chokeholds him, and they started to wrestle.

They had spent them all night playing in the garden as if they were twelve once more. When Barty had to go home, both Regulus and Evan sat at the roof of the mansion with a small elf on their side, making sure they won't fall off!

"What are you going to do?" Evan said Regulus had no idea what to do! His parents have depended on him for everything after Sirius left. He couldn't just leave his all responsibilities and go chase Rainbow with Severus though he does want that, but in a way that everyone can understand it.  
"What do you think?" Evan hums "well, first of all, your not my type. Seconds you are like a brother to me! I know how much it would hurt you to be away from Prince! He was the one that was able to show me the real you!" A small sting of adore struck Regulus; he stared at Evan, who genuinely smiled at him. "Heh! Thanks! I need to talk to my parents. At least bargain with them!" He said, staring at the dark sky and looking for any constellation.

"Yeah! I think you should!" A comfortable silent consumes the two as they both stares at the sky, wondering they're future.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments had been very nice. It means so much. Especially when a time like this. The story is finally moving forward without flashback regardless I think the chapters will have inconsistent publish. I might vanish into the depth of void, and another day I would be posting two chapters in one day. Who knows but I have been immensely looking forward to future chapters which I had already planned the ending. But the middle is still jumbled for my opinion. What do you guys think? Do write some criticism. It would help so much.

"Before we start this meeting, I want to say congratulation to my youngest grandchild Regulus! You chose a great you man to mate!" Arcturus said, causing Bellatrix eyes to widen in dangerously. His parents make a surprising stand. And Narcissa smiling happily.  
"Ah! Thank you, grandfather! I won't let you down!" Said Regulus sitting on his respective chair.

"As you probably guessed, this is the only Black meeting. I wanted to talk about the disowned part of the family. As Regulus, who is an omega, cannot pass on the name of Black, thus will not give us an heir. So I made a conclusion to bring at least one of our disowned back to the family tree!" He said, waiting for any words from his family. Regulus's mother had her hand clutching the robes of her husband.

"Don't tell me! You're suggesting us to bring 'him' back!" Walburga said, barely whispering as she holds her screaming fit. His father was composed, but he can see the thin layer of annoyance in his eyes.

"Yes! I hope you understand Walburga! If you want the Blackhouse to survive! We can at least bring Sirius back" Arcturus explained. Cygnus raised his hand.  
"Well, it seems quite a complicated situation, but also a pretty convenient one, I say! Regulus did invite his brother to the wedding! Did you?" Cygnus asked, frowning. Regulus had no word, so he nodded.

"It an absurd! He left the family on his own! Left his own family to be with those... those blood traitors." Said Orion, his father holding out his tone, trying not to scream at his father.  
"Well you should have raised him better, I have no doubts that you were insufferable guardians. Or else why would a child want to leave the comfort of their home" Arcturus said to Orion making his child shut. Regulus argued that the Grimmauld Palace was never home! It was nothing but a dark dump with a horrible memory attached to it. He can see his mother vibrating with anger. Her eyes are dangerously wide.

"As now we must examine the situation, at Regulus's wedding, someone of the family must convince the boy to take back his rightful place as an heir. Regardless of how much he resents the very existence of this house.” Looking around the room, he saw a lot of mix bag of emotion. Thou can see Bellatrix about to express her opinion, so Regulus kicked her leg underneath the chair. She yelped but composed herself immediately. Then she pressed her lips together.

"Good! The meeting dismissed!" Said Arcturus croaking. Everyone get up from their chairs. They were waiting for Arcturus to leave them. When he did, the room sets on fire as Bellatrix and his mother both started to scream.

"We cannot let that ungrateful good for nothing scum back to our pure family! Did he think that Sirius will carry on the pureblood legacy of Black?" Snapped Bellatrix, Walburga pointed at his cousin. "Don't you dare speak of ill words! You do not know anything" Said Walburga faltering, her eyes glassy with tears. Regulus know the only person that made Walburga Black cry was Sirius. It means that she cared more for Sirius than him.

"Uhh listen, you all should talk it out!" Regulus said sighing as he made his leave. "It's all your fault!" It made Regulus stop in his track. Walburga was staring at him with so much resentment. Was it even possible for a mother to look at their child?

Narcissa made a noise. We were then walking up to him. Nudging him towards the door, letting him out of the toxic environment, they were both in.

"Don't listen to her! You know how she gets when she's angry! She'll realise what she said, and probably not apologise but maybe acknowledge her words" she runs her hand up and down on his hand. Regulus felt nothing towards his mother. His respect for her had dwindled for the past three months. He had known for a long time he was nothing but a spare. But after his heat, making him a second male omega. He became of no use.

"No! It's fine! Just as always Sirius comes first! I mean, I get it. The first child comes first. I hate how even when he was not in my life, he makes sure to ruin it and made it about himself!" Sighing Regulus stared down on his shoe.

"Reg! One day your mother will see how much better you are compared to Sirius! If not... well you don't have to associate yourself with them anymore. Expect me, of course! After all your a Prince now! That a big deal!" She said solemnly. Regulus dabbed a small drop of tear from his eyes.

"Right!" Regulus said, brushing off his tense shoulder. Unenthusiastic, Cissa kisses his cheeks.

* * *

"So had Evans replied to your letter?" Regulus said, slipping into his silk pyjama. Severus, already in bed, nodded.  
"What did she say?" He said, climbing on. Sev sighed "one word! 'Yes'" he said as he bares his eyes on Reg.

Tired Reg covers himself with a blanket. "Well, I guess the brother of mine will be taking his rightful place back." Sev sniffed Reg hair being engulfed by his lover scent as he kissed the omega’s forehead.  
"How are you feeling?" Massaging his lover's cheeks, Regulus hummed "eh! I mean, it was quite inevitable. But I don't know I feel about him coming to our wedding now! My whole family thinks it an opportunity, not something to celebrate for certain someone!" He said solemnly, disappointed but not surprised. He puts his head on Sev's shoulder. Severus pets his head.

"Don't worry! When that day comes, you don't have to think about them! It's our most precious day! When that comes!" Reassuring Reg, he kissed his cheeks, "you don't have to listen to them!".

"It's only one week before our wedding! We should prepare ourselves, not by remembering the old bad memories but planning a great future we're going to have!" Severus told Reg. "Yeah! I know that! It's just so easy to make myself blend in the shadow, stacking up countless blame from people! You make it at least a bit bearable! You know that?" Regulus smiled, feeling a tear wailing up from between his eyelids.

"I know! You make me complete!" Whispers Sev. Reg was beginning to fell asleep. He knows Severus had fallen asleep as well, his soft and slow breathing rocks Regulus to his slumber.

* * *

As the sky darkens, Sirius felt as though he shouldn't be sleeping. He takes out a muggle cigar, lights it up and took long inhale. The toxic smoke filled his lungs as Sirius felt a tad bit of sting in his heart area. He missed his little brother. He wondered what he's doing, probably sleeping. It was time!

Sirius was sitting on the window sill of the living room and looking out the Leo instillation.

The wedding was getting closer, only one week. He must keep his mind clear and throw away his hatred for Severus. For his brother's sake.

He still working his brain around why had Reg invited him. He knew that Reg knows, Sirius going to ruin it. Their relationship had gone to rock bottom after the fifth year. Same goes with Lily.

She's been ranting about how Snape shouldn't be inviting her to his wedding, that he probably resents her for giving upon him.

Well, he guessed, and probably glad that Sirius wasn't alone in this situation.

He tapped the half-finished cigarette on the small glass cup, diminishing a small fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had ended in solemn noted. Sirius is having a crisis in which involves him cranking his head about Regulus.  
> Walburga is a great mom, wow. 
> 
> Anyway, comment on what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello3 
> 
> Hey, guys miss me? Well, I have been hitting writer's block for a while. And I don't think I’ll write for a while as well, the world around us is going to shits. And I can officially vote now so- fuck my life~ 
> 
> But you guys out there keep safe and always social distancing and black lives matter❤️❤️ So we all can enjoy our fan fictions peacefully. ❤️❤️

Things have been, what should Lily say, tense.  
She's been terrified of the thought that she had written a horrible letter.

One word "yes". IT WAS HORRIBLE  
Even James agrees on it. She had messed it up. She made her letter looks like she was reluctant. Matter the fact she was so excited about the wedding invitation that, for some reason, she was packing her stuff as if she was going away for a week.

"Lily! Honey, calm down." James said, holding baby Harry. Lily looked at her son. He stares at her with confused eyes that she freezes for a moment.

Lily thought as she stares at her family.

"Sorry!" She said, flopping down sitting on her and James's bed. "Why did he asked? He could've ignored my existence, just how he did it back at Hogwarts. Yet he invited me to his important day! I don't understand! I gave up on him!" She said, pointing at herself, she always knows in deep down Sev never mean it, she as a person had ever taken words in heart. She made it about herself, then overthinks everything!

And for god sake, they were what! Fifteen at that time. At that point, she was going through puberty and her first heat, also Sev was too clingy to her. And the worst is that his adhesive was because of James and Sirius going overboard on there, so-called "franks".

She remembered the time when Sev was so twitchy and overbearing that it became an annoyance. His hatred and resentment towards the marauders became nothing but rival petty in omega's eyes that Lily didn't even try seeing the bigger picture of Sev's extreme loathing of the four boys.

Lily tucks up her sleeves and takes Harry from James's hand.  
"But he called you a horrible word! It's not your fault!" James exhaled, trying to reassure his wife.  
Lily shakes her head. "No! He apologised! And yet none of you did! You know James! I had looked passed some weird stuff you did to Severus! Never have I ever heard you tell Severus the word 'sorry' escape you're mouth." She rocks Harry. James looks at her with worried eyes.

"I never get a chance to tell him, I'm sorry! You and I both know he had been almost invisible for the last two years in Hogwarts." He said in defence, "besides! If you were wondering why you should ask him in the letter!" James points at the desk. Lily frowned as She stared up at her husband. He had matured for the past three years. He was no longer that childish bafoon before.

He was good at heart. He doesn't know how to use it correctly.

"Fine! I still don't know about going to a wedding that made for pureblood only who want to destroy people likes of me" Lily told James. James hummed "well! Sirius is going to be there! Maybe use him as a human shield if any of them tried to attack you!" James chuckled as he crossed his hand against his chest.

"You know more than anyone that Sirius would use me as an advantage to goad his whole family!" She pinched the tip of her nose. She was massaging her forehead. Harry giggles at her; she probably made a weird face.  
"Sirius won't do that! If he does, then call me by a floo!" James said Lily groans; her head hurts " no! James it a wedding, not an ambush! Maybe I shouldn't be going there! It'll make everything worse. And I don't think Regulus likes me either!" Said Lily quietly. James silently nodded.

"Yes! I don't think he does!" James said, agreeing with her " but I think he despises me more! You know! Not because I used to bully him, but in a way, he loathed me for stealing his older brother." James said solemnly, and she had never thought that James would feel the way. He never spoke about his relationship with Regulus. She does remember when Sirius told her that Regulus had a little high-school crush on James, but he had to chase that small crush away by his ruthless bullying of Regulus. After that, omega had always thrown a hex and jinxes toward her Alpha.

"Do you think that Sev and Reg both had forgiven us! Forgave everything! That's why Severus asked me, asked me to come to his wedding. The day that is most unforgettable for him! You remember our wedding, right?" She said whispering, and Harry was already asleep.

"We'll wait! Maybe we should think about a present... to give Severus and Reg!" Said James holding on to her hand and gently stroking her palm with his tump." yeah! You're right! I should find a gift for them. Though I don't think it will be as fancy as other people's gift!" She laughed. James joined her as he sat beside her. He was taking Harry from her grasp.  
"You should sleep! We can talk about the gift tomorrow!" James was stroking her long red hair with his one free hand. Lily nodded sniffing as she dabbed a single tear from her eye. "Yeah, you're right! I should get sleep! But Harry?" She began, but James shushed her.

"I can take care of him." He said, soothing his wife. Lily felt incredibly loved at that moment. The bittersweetness was still there, but her heart flutters at his gentle kiss on her lips.

* * *

When Regulus woke up in the morning, he felt pain in his abdomen area.  
"Oh, great!" His heat had started. It was's the right time. The warmth and severe pain made him grunt into his pillow. Severus wasn't in bed. He might have woken up early.

He can feel his own body radiates a scent. He covers the blanket on himself, hoping to sleep it off. But he had just woken up, so it was a pain.

Someone knocked on the door gently. He weakly swallowed his saliva.  
"Come in!" He said. Eileen Prince opens the door. "Ohh Reg you wake! Umm did you hit your head?" Asked Eileen. Reg nodded behind the blanket. Eileen smiled. "Well then don't worry I would call Severus, but do you want to?" She said Reg made pathetic whining noise then nodded.

"Well! I'm going to call him. Wait, ok!" She sweetly said as Reg rolled under his covers. He can feel something wet between his thigh. As he moans into his pillow, the sound of a door swing opens dramatically was heard. Reg hated when Severus do that.

"Wha- Reg it started early?" Shocked, his alpha asked as Reg's inner omega suddenly cried. He never had heat with an Alpha by his side. It was an intense experience, rather painful one too. His genitalia part was aching for a touch.

"It seems! I—- I'm so sorry!" A small tip of tear threatens to leak out as Reg buried his face deeper into the pillow. Severus awkwardly stumbled up to his bedside. But he didn't dare to touch him. Which was the only he wanted?

"Regulus what do you need me to do?" He said, taking off a layer of cloths—his robes.  
It was revealing a shirting underneath it. It looks almost a muggle like. But he was showing off his biceps which made Reg even worse.

"Sev! Please... touch me!" Awkward Sev petted his head. Reg leaned in the petting as he purred. It was ridiculous. "T-there there! Ummm, how are you feeling now?"

"I don't think it helps! I'm so sorry I ruined everything!" Croaking Reg told Sev underneath his blanket.

"No, no. You didn't ruin anything. You can't know that your heat would hit you earlier! Maybe, i... what should I do!" Severus whispers the last word. Reg could not see his expression when he was deep into his pillow. His whole body was screaming for touch.

"I- could you leave me alone! I need-" he couldn't finish his word. He was probably unfair to Severus but, currently, he needed water.

"Wait- could you bring me water?" Voice sour, Severus petted his blanket head. "Sure, keep tight!" He said, leaving the room probably reluctant to leave.

About five minutes later, Severus burst the door open dramatically with a plate of food and water.  
Around that time, Reg was feeling a little bit better. As Reg sits up, supporting himself with his now his best-friend pillow.

"Here drink and eat!" Severus pushed the plate for him to eat. Reg whose still feeling pain is now sweating like crazy as he took the glass of water.  
He drinks it like he never had water before.

"Hey! Hey! calm down!" Said Sev taking the glass away from him. He breathes hard, chest going up and down. Regulus can see Severus holding so much back. Clearing his throat, Severus shuffles away from his omega. Regulus whined, but Severus silently ran out of the room and leaving Regulus alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Regulus hit his heat day. Severus being a pussy, he has no balls.  
> But jokes aside, Reg has a heat which probably ends up in a situation that both Sev and Reg didn’t plan on. 
> 
> Kudos and comment it means a lot if you do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this chapter half-finished, and it's been sitting in my computer for a long time. So I might as well finish it and publish it. 
> 
> This chapter was hard to write because I’m not really in the mood to write. After all, I’m not good at Smut or sexual content. 
> 
> Oh yeah, there is some here! I don’t know I tried.

"You walked out?!" Eileen said as her son sits with his hand on his face, ashamed. She called Sev because his omega needed him, but he ran away like a dog with a tail between his legs.

Severus embarrassed, shakes his head, groaning which earned him a disapproving glare from his grandparents.  
"I never had that kind of experience before! How come you never told me about it?" Sev said, his grandparents exchanged a look between each other. Eileen massaged her forehead. Trying to think of anything else she had never told him about the second gender and the heat of an omega.

She was an idiot to never think about talking things with him when he was a child. But she used to be scared of even talking to her son with Tobias with them.

"I'm sorry Severus it all my fault! Should have talked to you earlier!" Said Eileen sitting beside her son. Severus signed rubbing his face. "No! It's fine! It wasn't your fault mom!" Severus told her, Eileen felt a tip of a wet tear threatening to flow out of her sockets, so she dabs the tears away. Severus became well educated and well-behaved man. She did not doubt that he would never miss treating his omega and partner.

"Well lets not brooding around, shall we! Go back to Regulus! You left him alone. It's rude!" His grandfather said behind him. His hands crossed uncharacteristically, probably a behaviour he took from her son. Eileen nodded.

"Your grandfather's right! Regulus is waiting for you! No one will judge." She looked back at her parents, both giving her disapproving look but also knowing regard to their grandson. Eileen awkwardly smiled at them, but her mother scowled, turning, and walked away.  
Finally, her son signed.  
"I should get moving! I need some apologising to do!" He said, getting from his position and stalked towards his bedroom where Regulus was left.

Closing her eyes and opening it after her father had placed himself beside her. She hesitates to look at him, but he guided her chin to look at him.  
"You know we wanted only good things for you! Yet you still broke our hearts! But it doesn't mean we're going to abandon you, and you are still my child. Even if your mother of another." Her father chimed as he gets up from his seat, groaning as he does so.

* * *

Regulus LOVED that Severus took his sweat time! (Clear sarcasm)

He was a bit irritated that his fiancé had left in this state. He knows Sev was going to be nervous about him finally having his heat, around the alpha. He thought alphas were supposed to take care of them when they were in their heat. Maybe give him food and smother him with love, but he did not foresee Severus to run like that.

He was pissed and sad.

A gentle knock on the door immediately snapped Regulus from his pillow. His best friend's pad.  
The door creaked open as Severus apologist-sly waved at the completely ruined omega.

"What!" Snapped Reg burying his head back to the pillow. Severus seated himself on the tip of the bed.  
"I'm sorry! It's just—it just that I never had this experience before! My mom never told me anything about being around omega. And I somewhat panicked... I shouldn't have to run! And left you alone! I'll never do that again. I promise you!" Severus explained, gently stroking his hair. Regulus unknowingly leaned in touch. He was purring as he smiled. Severus chuckled.

"Your acting like a cat! Maybe I should put a collar on you!" Regulus hit him in a shoulder, but it was almost felt like a breeze that Severus snorted at his failed attempt to hurt him.  
"Don't!" Reg suddenly throws himself into Sev.  
"I needed this! You have no idea!" Severus smiled, sniffing his lover's hair. A scent of lavender mixed with rose it sends him into his inner world.

"I love your smell!" Severus said, kissing the top of Reg's head. Reg snorted "why! That sounds creepy! Have you smelled for me?" Teasing, Reg looked up from his position to look at his fiancé. Severus's face lights up red like a Christmas tree, causing Reg to laughed out loud.

"Ohh wow! You are easy to teas!" Smirking Reg rubbed his face with his. He groaned, shaking his head. "I am not easy to teas Reg your just vicious!" He said smirking.

Unintentionally Regulus leaned in for a kiss. Severus wouldn't be able to hold on as he pinned Reg to the bed and connected their lips. Regulus made a weird noise, but Severus didn't care as he devoured the omega's mouth. He slipped his hand under Regulus's wet shirt and started to rub his nipple.

"Sev—" Regulus whined, but Severus just shushed him as he started to caress Reg neck down to his collarbone. Regulus never guessed he would make such a noise, and his parent would scream at him when they heard him. His omega side was screaming bloody murder - calling out for Severus.

He blacked out for a split second and when he came back to it, Regulus rocking up and down on Severus cock. His husband blocked his face with his hand Regulus can see the spread of crimson on his cheeks. With adoration, he threw his lover's hand away and clenched his two cheeks, connecting their lip hungrily.

Severus maybe an Alpha but he sure doesn’t act like one. A moment of bliss and hunger for a touch Severus thrusts staggered becoming slow and deep, Regulus screamed as Severus released his seed into him. The feeling of warmth spread inside him, breathing heavily one the last kiss seals the deal.  
Regulus knows Severus had just knotted inside him, he was probably going to be pregnant in two days, but he didn’t care the warm feeling inside him made him happy.

They hugged and stayed that way for a while until both ended up sleeping in each other's heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they did the do! 
> 
> Things going down after this.


	11. Awkward meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAA YOOOOOOOO MERRY CHRISTMAS BITCHES. May this shitty year be forgotten. I hope all of you, alright and doing fine. Now I may or may not disappear about a month so anticipate the next chapter be February or something. Eh?

The morning hit and Regulus felt a little sluggish, the last night left him sore and amazed about Severus.

Today Regulus and Eileen are going to a flower shop to pick a flower. Mr Riddle asked them to choose a lovely flower so that the ceremony would look luscious and beautiful.

Regulus begrudgingly gets up from his bed, Severus was still sleeping soundly the beside him. With a giggle, Reg kissed him on his cheeks and went to the shower.  
Once he was clean and clothed, he went down to the kitchen of Prince Manor. The kitchen was full of house-elves shuffling and rattling around with frying pan and a glasses. One of the house-elf tapped him on his knee.

"What does Master Regulus want?" The house-elf said with a squeaky and Regulus smiled at her. "Thank you! Can you give me a water? I would appreciate it!" He politely asked the house-elf bowed slightly "of course!" With a pop, she disappeared.

"Your early?" Eileen Prince walks up behind him with a beautiful gown pyjama. Regulus greeted, Severus's mother sat beside him. With a loud pop, the house elf that had gone to bring him water came back and placed a glass on the table for him get it. Regulus swiftly took and downs the water. "been a rough night!" He said, smiling at Eileen feeling a little bit agitated.

"Well, I heard it!" She said her voicing was sounding amused, Regulus's eyes widened as he felt his face burn. "Oh, you did!" He giggled not knowing how to react to that!

"I hope you get better because we are going to choose a flower for the ceremony," Eileen said as she placed her hand on his shoulder then left through the door. Regulus rubbed his eyes and decided to start the day.

* * *

"Ugh no, no nononono!" Lily rummages through her closet of clothes throwing some left and right. James watches he afore holding Harry, who looked confused by his mother acting.  
"What are you doing?" James said, placing carefully on the bed. Lily huffed, sliding back her red hair as she looked at the mountain of dresses.  
"For Merlin's sake, I could not found a nice dress! Maybe I should buy a new one!" Lily said, flopping down on the bed.  
"Well, as you should! I'll look after Harry, and you have a good day! Eh?" James suggested as he smiled at Lily, Lily looked at him with slight suspicion but let it go "fine!"

* * *

  
She looks around the leaky cauldron. There was a lot more people than she had anticipated, people with different types of robes shuffling through the streets.

Lily carefully looks around the crowds; she finds a dress shop and looks through the window. There was a sweet pink coloured dress gently placed on the stand just waiting to be bought. She enters the shop, and ladies were looking around, trying to find the best one.

"Hello, dear. What can I do for you?" A shop lady approaches her with a giddy smile on her face.  
"Oh, um I'm looking for a dress, i' was invited for a wedding!" Lily happily said. "Um, I would like to try that dress on!" She points at the stand. The shop lady was already taking down the dress. And hold it up in front of her.

"Ah, it is beautiful, my grandmother tailored it herself before passed away. It looks fabulous on you, especially your hair makes it vibrant." The woman said as she smiles with at most warmth. Her excitement struck Lily.

"Oh wow, thank you so much... it beautiful really." She told her. The woman pushes her towards the changing area.  
"Come on come on, try it on." She entered the changing room and looked at herself in the mirror. She has not changed at all since Hogwarts; she got older... yes. She wonders what had changed. Maybe it was a little bit of weight gain or that she looks tired. Nevertheless, Lily began to strip and puts on the dress. The dress is gorgeous.

"Darling, are you alright?" The woman said behind the door.  
"Oh, yes... sorry."  
"Oh, it's fine... I have another customer waiting for me, so bear with me darling." Lily hummed at her remarks; Lily can hear the woman's hills, leaving as a man's voice is perceived. Lily opens the door and gets out of the area when she saw a face she thought she'll only in this wedding, Regulus. He was standing in front of a handsome costume mirror, beside him was Eileen, Severus's mom. They stare at each other for the amount of time.

"Wow! Mrs Prince and Regulus!" Lily said, trying to break the awkward silence. Regulus frowned then looked her up and down. Lily felt a bit self-conscious when he did that. Eileen seems to realise it and nudged him into his rib.

"Lily! Look at you. You look so beautiful, how have you been?" Eileen scooped closer to her and hugged with the utmost compassion. She was expecting her to be cold and distant, but she guesses she was wrong, and of course Lily hugged her back.

"Well, well, well look who it is." Regulus's voice chimed between them, sounding more condescending than ever, Lily suppress the urge to roll her eyes, this man is going to be Sev's husband, she shouldn't be making enemies with him anyway.

"Hello. Regulus, you haven't changed at all." She smiled at him. Regulus looks away towards the mirror. "Well, it has only been, what three or four years? we won't change that much would we?" Lily slightly nodded.

"So, what brings you to this place?" Eileen said as She circles, Lily.  
"Oh I was looking for a dress for... well, you know." Said Lily. Eileen nods "Yes, I'm so glad you agreed to come to the wedding, Severus would be so happy." Regulus scoffed and continues to look at himself in the mirror.

Eileen cleared her throat “oh Lily, could you be with Regulus for a second, I have errands to do. I’d be right back.” She said bolting out of the shop as quick as she can. Lily saw her leave, and she felt the staring of Regulus from her scalp.

“So- nice dress,” Regulus told her from behind that Lily turned and saw Regulus struggling with his collar. She walked in front of him and helped him with it.  
“Oh yeah. It is beautiful.”  
“Suits your hair, so... are you going to our wedding alone? I heard you had a son. I would like to see baby Harry.” He said with a teasing tone. Lily wondered that he’s doing it on purpose or not.  
“Well, I am still wondering, I can leave Harry alone with his father for a while, but at the same time, you know how James is.” Explained Lily, Regulus nodded.  
“Oh know very well how he could be... energetic.” Lily’s brow rose, what is he trying to say? He's collar was finally adjusted, and he looked at the mirror. Eileen walked through the shop door, smiling “Thank you, Lily. Look at you.” She said circling Regulus. Lily smiled at her appreciation. “Don’t sweat it.”

“We gotta go, we’re looking for a flower for the wedding, see you there, eh?” Eileen said, pushing Regulus from the shop. Regulus, for some reason, continues to stare at her out of the establishment.

* * *

  
“Regulus, don’t be jealous. You know Severus will never go after a married woman.” Eileen suddenly said. Regulus looked at her with a big eye.  
“Why- no, of course not. I trust him. I mean... i- just he was, he was very close to Lily in Hogwarts.” Regulus said as he dabs a little bit jealousy away from his eyes.

Maybe he shouldn’t feel this way; it was him Severus chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made Lily a little bit self-conscious than I expect.


End file.
